


Rain isn't so bad

by DragonLapis



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: When it starts raining and Mito doesn't have an umbrella, Seika comes to the rescue!
Relationships: Aino Mito/Kumi Seika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Rain isn't so bad

It was pouring out by the time Seika walked out of the store. Thankfully her mom made her bring an umbrella with her and even if she didn't, it wouldn't affect her as much since she's a water type. Most would be disturbed by this, but Seika found it peaceful. The sound of dripping water often calmed her nerves and would stare at it through her window if she was in her room. In this case she isn't, but is still safe under the umbrella's protection. She looked around before making her way back home.

The rain made it kinda hard for her to see ,but it didn't matter as she continued to walk until she saw a figure up ahead. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at them. Once her eyes adjusted she immediately recognized her, Mito Aino , one of her bestest friends and longtime crush. She was standing there in the rain as Seika walked closer to her ,she noticed she was daydreaming. Classic Mito..She rolled her eyes playfully ,but she isn't one to speak since she does it in class too...Eventually she stood next to her with her umbrella and Seika noticed how wet she was. She must be cold...Unfortunately she didn't bring a jacket or anything. The only thing she could think of is using her body heat to warm her up.

Without any hesitation, she used one hand to hold the umbrella and her free arm to give Mito a side hug and brought her closer to her. She felt her face heating up a bit. Mito welped out of surprised and she was cold to the touch...Once the shock wore off, Mito immediately recognized the person hugging her and smiled "Oh! Hello Seika!!" Seika smiled back at her and greeted her back before asking " Mito? What are you doing out here in the rain?" Almost instantly Mito replied back to her "Oh! I was thinking about something, but I guess I lost track of time" As she said that Mito wrapped her arms around Seika, almost clinging onto her. What Mito was thinking about is actually Seika. More specifically to confess to her best friend. 

"That must be one interesting thought to keep you in one place for this long" Seika said enjoying the fact Mito was clinging to her like a koala to a tree. Seika is a very gay girl..She was also curious on what the other girl was thinking about, but didn't push it. If Mito wanted to tell her then she would. If not then Seika understands "Hey Seika? You're very warm.." The comment alone was enough to make her blush even more as Mito continued with her thought " It might be because I'm cold from standing under the rain for long ,but it feels right being this close to you"

Her face was now red isn't it? She turned to the other girl and noticed she was blushing as well. Was this going to the direction Seika was thinking? Before she could reply, Mito continued and decided this was the time "Seika...I have something to tell you" The blue haired girl felt her heart skip a beat once she heard those words. She never thought she would hear those words outside of mangas and anime...In this context at least. For now she remained quiet and Mito was the same for a bit. 

"I love you! I mean love love you!" Mito suddenly exclaimed and Seika was stunned for a moment. It took a bit longer for her to recover ,but no words came out of her throat. As much as she tried to speak, the words refused to come out. Instead she bended down slightly and kissed her cheek to show her feelings. She always wanted to do that and thankfully Mito got the message. She giggled before returning the favor. This felt good to not only to Seika, but to Mito as well. Seika was sure she was smiling brightly as the other girl poked her cheek. "Your smiles are always so pretty Seika!"

"T-thank you Mito! You're so kind..." Seika's voice grew softer as she hugged the girl more tightly with both arms, not caring that she dropped her umbrella. More rain fell on them ,but neither cared. "You helped me so much...I don't know where would I have been if I never met you or Leila..." Lonely...She would likely still be alone, but she didn't mention it. Was she tearing up? Seika was getting emotional over this.

Mito wiggled a hand free before wiping away the taller girl's tears. She was smiling and didn't say anything for a while. She wanted to enjoy the blue haired girl's company in silence before replying as well. "I should be thanking you as well...You helped me out more time than I can count...Defending me when I was getting bullied and being there for me all steps in the ways. You're a really kind person as well ,but a bit overprotective sometimes...It's fine though. I love those features about you"

Seika blushed even more and giggled before tighten the hug between them. Mito snuggled into it and they remained like this for some time before eventually breaking up the hug. As much as they wanted to continue, it's not a good idea to do it while rain is falling on upon them. Mito bended down to pick up Seika's umbrella and gave it back to it's owner. Seika takes it back and Mito decided to hug her arm as they walked. The two weren't in a rush to get back home. All the two wanted is each other's company and nothing else mattered as they got lost in their own world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mito/Seika is one of my favorite Magia Record ships out there and I decided to take it upon myself to make this. Mostly making food for myself and other who ships it as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! It was fun writing it!


End file.
